


Want and Release

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, This is such a fuckin meme, iTs A FUCKING BATHRoOM, kaoru is a tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Kaoru Hakaze has a dozen anxieties, and a weird pill, mini existential crisis, and unexpected visitor will fix all of them.Sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt; YES I’M AWARE THAT THE PREMISE MAKES SO SENSE.i busted my ass to make this seem realistic but as it turns out all my friends hate me 
> 
> In this yumenosaki universe, the school has dorms which our idol boyos live in.
> 
> Enjoy!  
>   
> 

The sound of footsteps reflecting a brisk walking pace resounded in the moonlit hallway. Hesitation. A sharp intake of breath.

Kaoru Hakaze walked faster.

Night had fallen over Yumenosaki Academy, giving the hallways of the building a dim and ominous glow. Each dorm wing at Yumenosaki had their respective shared bathrooms. Kaoru wasn't fortunate to have his room on the end of the hallway, giving him a whole 30-second walk to the bathroom. At least this is what he considered, as he wanted to currently minimize his chances of being spotted as much as possible. " _For a cool guy like me, it's definitely strange_ ," he thought. Not like he typically cared about the peers of dudes anyway, which were often in distaste or simple apathy.

He had probably gone too far.  
Three nights ago, he had read an article on the internet proclaiming a "miracle pill": A safe-to-use drug that performed amazingly to enhance the male genitalia. What's more, it was available over-the-counter. It seemed like a sweet deal to Kaoru, upon doing more research. Kaoru didn't like commitment.

...He wasn't impotent, of course. 

As a member of UNDEAD, lately he had considered that for the high ratio of girls interested in his unit, he had ought to up his sex appeal. More eyes on him meant more expectations, or something like that? A thought that Kaoru had been frequently nagged with as of recent when he _did_ eventually attend practice and when he performed at lives. He wasn't quite sure what achieving a large hard-on would have to do with this, but he was never the type to delve into specifics anyway. Sex appeal starts with your own "sex", right?

And so here he was. Speed walking to the washroom to test this miracle that he had went out to acquire at a drug store earlier this afternoon. _If anybody's here, I'll just play it off and use the washroom as normal._

To say Kaoru was embarrassed by resorting to something so shameless (even for him) was a pretty big understatement. There was no telling what would happen if somebody learned of this. He sighed under his breath, reaching for the door. It opened with a quiet creak.

...Thank god, the washroom was totally empty.

Kaoru walked past the urinals and made his way to the farthest stall inside, locking the door after him and checking to make sure he did a half-second later. His dorm room at the academy was shared with another student, and after a careful evaluation typically out of character for him, he had decided that the shared-dorm bathroom was the most viable option for this type of privacy. Probably, anyway.

A shaky breath escaped Kaoru's mouth that he wasn't aware he was holding in. His normal, lax side would tell him that this was no big deal, that it's okay, but he knew that being discovered like this would leave a bad reputation on him at school, even more so for UNDEAD. Vowing to make this whole ordeal quick, he stiffly sat on the toilet seat. His embarrassment mixing with reluctance, he slowly unzipped himself and took out his limp dick. Revealing a single, yellow pill that was concealed in the pocket of his tank top, he quickly popped it in his mouth and swallowed it dry. 

A couple of seconds pass. Kaoru stared down at his crown jewels in silence, watching and feeling for a reaction, as if it were one of those "Add Water and Watch It Grow 3 Feet!" toys. He didn't feel any different. 

A couple more awkward moments pass that extend to a minute. _Did he follow the instructions properly?_ For all the shame he endured within himself, was he really going to get no result?

_...It was the internet. I should have anticipated this being a scam._ A large exhale. This sucked.  
If he wasn't so mentally exhausted, the situation would've been almost comical. Kaoru wanted to believe, in addition to not wanting this whole ordeal to not be in vain, but as minutes continue to pass not even the tips of his toes feel a change. How utterly anticlimactic.

_A night well wasted._  
Kaoru sighed in defeat and prepared to stand _up-_

The door to the bathroom abruptly swung open, startling Kaoru and having him shoot right back down onto the toilet seat on impulse. _Shit._ Footsteps sounded at a leisurely pace as the new intruder halted their movements about halfway into the bathroom. Kaoru held his breath. _He isn't going to notice I'm here, is he?_

The idea of playing normal was driven from Kaoru's mind as panic began to dance instead. He was suddenly very concerned about the volume of his breathing. A couple of stale seconds passed until he realized with horror that it was probably too late to play a situation where he could pretend to use the washroom as usual. His pants were in a pool around his ankles, tank top rolled up to expose his lower stomach and his crotch fully naked and exposed.

The intruder, however, did not seem to be entering the stalls. 

_What a relief..._

The intruder quietly hummed a tune that a Kaoru on a better day would recognize right away. He assumed to be checking himself in the bathroom mirror, and Kaoru strained to try and find out who this mystery person could be.  
_Who would care to groom themselves this late at night... God... Just leave already!_

A **thump.**

_A single thump._

At first, it sounded like a noise from outside, and Kaoru raised his head to locate its source. As if on cue, it happened again, and Kaoru glanced downwards in horror to see his flaccid penis now stiffening. The thump was his own heartbeat, now picking up.

_You've gotta be fucking..._

The guy was still here, for fucks sake! What on earth was that guy _doing_? As the strain on Kaoru's lower half began to rapidly increase, to Kaoru's dismay he realized that he wouldn't be able to stay silent much longer. He needed to move.  
_Please leave, please leave..._

"To think that my complexion has gotten so pale from this old age... Kuku... How unfortunate~"

_What?_

_What the hell was this guy on about?_

Kaoru wanted to touch himself. He _had_ to touch himself; his erection being drug-induced meant that he was afraid of the consequences if he didn't.

_I shouldn't have done this... Stupid..._ He squinted his eyes shut as if to make this horrible reality disappear. The pain quickly brought him back.

Kaoru hesitantly extended a single hand to his crotch. _This'll be quick._  
One tentative stroke. 

Two.

...Before Kaoru could develop any sense of self-awareness, he was fully erect, touching himself eagerly and desperately. It was so unlike him, and surely a result of the drug, he thought. Every sensation felt amplified and _really_ , way too good. _Whatever._ He didn't care anymore. He didn't have the patience to care. He only craved for some, _any_ form of release as he moved his second hand to rapidly stroke himself in rhythm with the first, mind going numb with ecstasy. Kaoru was losing his mind and he was loving every second of it.

_Has doing this kind of thing... Always felt this good?_

_"Mmng-"  
_ _Wait._ " _That was a super gross sound_ ," he thought, flinching. But he was close. Everything will be okay, just a couple more sloppy thrusts into his hand and- 

**"Kaoru-kun?"**

_Shit...!_  
Kaoru paused mid-session, almost crying out from the sudden lack of stimulation. It took more willpower than he thought he had, but even still he knew it wouldn't undo how he just revealed his presence to the man of that voice.

_Rei's voice..._


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru chewed his lip, a silent act of self-hatred while he wished he could undo revealing his presence to this person. That person, of course, being the one whom Kaoru _least_ wanted to meet right now.

"S-Sakuma-san," he croaked. His ears rang. With all he had left, he tried to play it cool. He had to. "Um, hey."  
"I can't believe you caught me, performing my nightly beauty regimen," Rei laughed. He didn't seem aware of the catastrophe occurring past the stall doors. Kaoru swallowed thickly. What on earth was he supposed to do now? No way in hell was his erection going down. No way were his thighs going to stop twitching at the sudden lack of stimulation between them. 

No way was he going to be able to continue living if his senior found him pathetically jerking off in a public toilet. 

The silence probably went on too long, he realized. "Kaoru-kun, are you alright?" Damn this perceptive vampire!  
"A-Ah, yeah, haha. Dude, are you really trying to have a conversation in the washroom right now?" He paused. "...That's kind of weird."  
"Not particularly." Kaoru wasn't sure what part Rei was denying.

Quiet resumed. Kaoru heard the click of a folding hair comb, followed by the _fsssh_ of a sink. After that it was quiet for a few moments more, and Kaoru deduced hopefully that Rei may have finally left the bathroom- " _Ah._ "

The blonde lifted his gaze to the voice overhead to find red eyes, peering over the door into his stall. "REI?!"  
Kaoru was appalled, and felt his head grow lighter while his face became hotter than what he thought was actually possible. He weakly stretched his hands to cover himself, to not much avail from the stare above.

"Keh, I apologize. You definitely weren't using the toilet to do your business, I was worried that you were sick or something." His teeth glinted as he grinned, completely unapologetic.

"Yeah, no. I-I mean I'm not but, you can't just do that. _W-Why are you still looking?!_ "

"Is there a reason that you're doing this here, at this hour?"  
_Gulp_. "T-There's nothing I need to explain to you, Rei." Formalities were the least of Kaoru's concerns while he continued to remain too flustered for proper words. "Get out."  
"I'm still not going to accept that answer," Rei sighed as he leaned down, using a long fingernail to disarm the door's lock from the outside in one easy, mortifying movement. Kaoru wasn't sure if his heart was even beating correctly anymore as he watched Rei gracefully step into the cubicle with him. "If you're not feeling unwell you will need to prove it to me."

Kaoru's brain tried, and failed, to pull up an appropriate response to Rei's entrance, uniform shoes facing a foot away from where his shorts remained in a pool around his own. "P-Prove?"  
Rei smiled in reply, an ominous expression that bordered on _smug_ , that brought Kaoru back to the memory of his second-year days. _Not helping_. "You can finish yourself off, can't you? If you can, and it's really nothing else, then I will leave." An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, yet his eyes remained bright, keeping intact with his ever-so-annoying nocturnal character. "Call it an old man's intuition if you wish, but I feel like more is going on here than what you are willing to tell me."  
"There's nothing going on, S-Sakuma-san. Other than..." Kaoru took a deep breath to steady his voice. He truly hated how _weak_ he sounded. "...This, I mean."

"I see. Won't you show me, then?"

" _Um_. What?"

"Show me that it's truly nothing else." A half-step forward was all it took to close their distance. "... _Kaoru-kun_."

 _There's no way in hell that I'm going to just do my thing with you standing here. And you're too close!-_ _Is what Kaoru wanted to say, but..._  
His dick twitched at the lack of attention, and he was painfully aware of how his erection hadn't calmed down at all.

"I'll help you."

Kaoru couldn't say that he expected to hear that from Rei. Like, ever.  
Rei's arms were crossed against his chest, gazing downwards with a calculating expression that was almost out of character for him. "Fuu, that's painful, isn't it?"  
"Don't touch me," Kaoru almost spat, as _hey man, this is a dangerous situation_ alarms blared off in his head. How much longer could he stay like this? "I-I don't want to be touched by a guy." He turned his head away to avoid eye contact. He knew he looked pitiable in this position, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't trust his legs to carry him away from this nightmare.  
"Ah... Kaoru-kun is always like that, isn't he... Well, it is the long-awaited night, so I have plenty of energy." He took his blazer off and lay it on the floor quietly, and kneeled down on it with a deadpan expression.

" _W-What... Dude, what are you..._ " Kaoru couldn't help but tear his gaze back to the burning sight of Rei, kneeling between his thighs and innocently meeting his stare like he expected something. This was not good. He could feel the inside of his legs grow warmer. Everything hurt.  
"Forgive my selfishness, Kaoru-kun, but I refuse to just watch you suffer like this." In a movement that was way more seductive than it had any right to be, _Kaoru noted_ , Rei slowly slipped off his necktie, exposing his collarbone as he held the green fabric loosely between his palms. "If you don't want to be touched by another man, will it be easier like this?" Hands readily snaked around Kaoru's face, and within a minute everything was dark.

"Rei, what the hell is this? Get your tie off my face!"

"Hmm, I quite like it when you call me by my first name. You should use it more often."

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M- _Nn..?!_ " A large fist suddenly closed around his cock, giving it an experimental stroke. "W-Wait, Rei _wait_ , that's..."  
"Good?" Rei offered with a sheepish smile. "Focus on the sensations, not me. All that matters is how it feels. Allow me to... Prove that to you." Kaoru lost the will to form a proper protest. His heart felt like it was going to explode as pleasure began to fog over his mind. All he could do was helplessly thrust into the hand Rei was providing him. _Rei's hand._

_No, don't think about him._

Ignoring Rei wasn't as easily as proposed, he soon realized. He could hear the unitmate's breathy gasps just a pitch below his own, and... _Was he getting himself off, too?_ "Rei, l-let me go, _I'm-_ "  
"Hm? I thought I told you to not focus on me?" Kaoru didn't need his eyesight to know that Rei was grinning ear to ear. 

"I... Can't. I want to see you."

 _That, wasn't something that Kaoru had expected to hear from his own lips._ He hadn't thought it once, and yet it had slipped out like something possessed him. Rei seemed taken aback as well. There was an audible effect of somebody swallowing thickly and a momentary pause in the hand's movements before Kaoru could feel the blindfold being pulled down to rest on his shoulders. He tentatively lifted his eyelids.

There Rei was, on the floor closer than he remembered, with his chin resting on Kaoru's upper left thigh as one hand softly clenched around his dick and pumped. His other hand, to Kaoru's horror, was already fondling around his own member through black boxers. Red eyes narrowly studied him, visibly alight with lust.

" _Kaoru-kun..._ " Rei half-breathed, half-gasped, "Just like your face, down here is beautiful..."  
Those words inexplicably made Kaoru feel his lightheadedness increase, just a little. If he could dissipate into a cloud of steam from situational embarrassment, it would happen now. Never had he thought that he'd be spending his night in the dorms like this, and yet everything against his rationality griped for _more_.

"D-Don't.. slow it..." He felt like he could die. "Kuku, has Kaoru-kun decided to accept me after all?"  
"That has nothing to do with it!" Kaoru shot back. "You promised that you'd help, s-so just..." He couldn't stare at that perfect face anymore and squeezed his eyes. "Help me, already..."

Rei audibly inhaled through his teeth, a small sound that seemed to reverberate in their claustrophobic space. "You really are quite the womanizer, Kaoru-kun."

 _As if I'd behave this way in front of a girl!_ Kaoru's mind screamed, but Rei's hand resumed to its previous speed around his dick before he could try to answer. " _Nng!_ "  
Despite the successful removal of the necktie from his face, Kaoru kept his eyes squeezed shut, some type of lifeline to avoid sinking in embarrassment completely. _Everything_ felt worse and better than it should've, from the touch on his dick, to Rei's chin digging into his thigh, to the _definitely-not-arousing_ sounds that Rei was spilling from his lips now. "Mmh.. I did you a courtesy by uncovering your eyes, no? Will you not look at me?"

He didn't want to. Kaoru could feel the tension building, and one _stupid_ , sultry glare from Rei might be all it would take for him to lose control. _Honestly, what restraint did I have from the beginning, anyway..._ Slowly, he opened his eyes.

>  

Like that, with the image of a panting Rei jerking off the two of them at once, lips parted and moans spilling from one or the other's mouth, Kaoru's body convulsed as he came with a cry. It hadn't even occurred to him how loud they've been, their communal location long forgotten. Ropes of cum landed on the floor and on Rei’s thighs, only narrowly missing his face.  
Moments later, Rei followed. White splashed into his blazer and onto the bathroom tile in waves, Rei nearly biting into the supple skin on Kaoru's thigh as he came. Kaoru couldn't figure if the liquid rolling down his cheek was either sweat or tears. He disregarded that, and tried to focus his efforts on recovering his breath from what might have been the best orgasm he's ever had. Rei's name fell from the tip of his tongue in short gasps.

A peaceful quiet followed, and the reality of what just occurred began to softly punch Kaoru in the face.

_"...So, what was it?"_

"Huh?"

"The reason that you were here tonight, Kaoru-kun. Are you still going to deny that something strange was going on?" 

Kaoru exhaled in defeat. He wasn't even going to try refuting him anymore. "I wanted my dick to look better."

Rei burst out laughing at that, or as much as he could with a _ppfft_ , but that level of consideration wasn't enough for Kaoru to spare anyone as he dug his heel into Rei's shoulder. He gave him the best glare that his post orgasmic fog would allow from his toilet-seat throne. "Fufu. I apologize. K-Kaoru, you know that you're very beautiful there, right?"  
Kaoru retracted his foot and turned away. "I didn't think so." Rei smiled, softly now as he lifted himself from his kneeling position to meet Kaoru face-to-face.

" _I mean it_. If what's down here isn't satisfactory to others, then I'll love it twenty times more in their place. ...You're wonderful, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru gritted his teeth in reply. He wasn't ready to give any sort of affection yet, but couldn't help feel a little indebted to the guy- no, his _unitmate_ , who had relieved him from this terrible drug experience. Being unable to control yourself is truly scary, and well, it could’ve been much worse.  
_That's the last time I’m taking pills recommended by anonymous blogs on the internet_ , he thought. _Hell, I don’t want to take any pills at all._

Kaoru leaned forward, allowing them to bump foreheads. It was a little awkward, but this variant of _thank you_ was probably enough.  
"...You kind of have a horrible personality." He flashed a small smile at Rei to drive his point home.

Rei's grin widened, white teeth illuminated in contrast to the bathroom’s dim lighting. Kaoru didn't have to ask if his message got across.

" _Only for you, darling._ "  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut I TRIED MY BEST but sorry if it’s weird guys 
> 
> Also, if you’ve read both of these chapters through, thank you. seriously
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> swiggity swooty ko-fi plugin if you like me a lil too much: _http://ko-fi.com/Z8Z4PK21#_


End file.
